Fairy Tail - Episode 50 Alternative Scene
by StevieBond
Summary: Lucy had no idea that Natsu's meeting with her at the park was to do with her maid when she thought it was something else. But what if it was indeed the subject she thought, would Natsu be able to tell his feelings and how will she respond? Alternative take on Episode 50 from the Anime version.


**Behold, my first Fairy Tail story and it's an alternative scene from an early episode. Anyways, I don't own FT and all that.**

* * *

Fairy Tail - Episode 50 Alternative Scene

Lucy had no idea that Natsu's meeting with her at the park was to do with her maid when she thought it was something else. But what if it was indeed the subject she thought, would Natsu be able to tell his feelings and how will she respond?

Thanks to Mira's idea of believing that Lucy and Natsu would match well together, ideas and thoughts were running through Lucy's head. An early bath didn't quite do the trick to calm her down, but it did give her an idea of how to respond if Natsu declares his feelings for her.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself as she left her apartment. "It's obvious that he's gonna confess his love for me." She sighed. "I'll have to turn him down, even though it'll make things awkward, since we're on the same team and all. I'm so sorry…"

As the sun began to set for the evening, Lucy walked across the path by the riverside in her outfit when she stopped to look at the boat rowing by.

"Watch out Lucy." The boat rower said. "That's dangerous."

"I'll be okay." Lucy replied.

"Hey, you're looking good with that dress on. Now don't you go falling into the river before your big date."

Lucy blushed. "Wait, what do you mean by date?"

She looked at the water to witness her reflection, admiring how good she looked. "There's no denying it, I am looking good." But she then snapped out of her senses. "But it's not a date! Doesn't matter how cute I look."

She walked onwards to the park. "Maybe being on the same team is a good thing, we'll always be together." In her sight was the solo tree in the park, she was now close to where Natsu would be.

" _Stay calm, you've got this."_ Lucy thought to herself. _"There's no need to get all nervous. Just keep it together."_

She walked slowly to the tree when Natsu suddenly appeared.

"Hey!" he greeted. "You made it."

Lucy was startled. _"He's here…what should I do?"_

Natsu was grinning, pleased that it was just him and Lucy alone in the park.

" _Oh man, I'm such a pushover when it comes to this kind of stuff."_

Natsu was a little confused by her expression. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy looked at him. "I-i-i-it's nothing. Just a little…"

"Nervous? It's alright." He assured. "There's no one else around, it's just us and whatever we say here, nobody else will find out."

"Yeah, you have a point. So, what did you want to say to me?"

Natsu began to blush. "Well…I like you Lucy, but in a way that's not like the other guild members we know."

" _He's blushing again…"_ she thought. "What do you mean?"

He regained his composure. "This may seem sudden and I understand if it's too soon. But I really fancy you, Lucy. I may do a lot of stupid things, but you're always there for me whenever we work together."

Lucy whispered to herself. "So it is true…he really does?"

"I've had a crush on you Lucy for a long time, but I never thought of these feelings until one day when I began thinking what you mean to me and then think of what I mean to you."

Lucy looked around here. "Umm, is Happy here?"

"No, he was with Gray the last I heard, something about a new rival."

Lucy blinked. "Huh?"

"Anyways…what I'm really saying is, would you be interested in going to a date with me sometime?"

Lucy was taken back. There was Natsu who just confessed about his feelings for the girl in front of him. So many responses were swirling in her head, she didn't know what to do or say.

"By the way…sorry I forgot to mention. You look beautiful tonight."

Lucy blushed. "T-t-thank you…I wanted to dress well for you."

"And I can see how hard you worked, putting it together…I don't show it much when we're in a group, going on missions and such, but you mean a lot to me, Lucy. Whenever there's a problem, I always come to you first."

"You're right…listen Natsu, can I respond now?"

"Sure…I can understand if you don't feel the same way."

But Lucy had other ideas, instead she walked up to him and put her arms around him, smiling all the way.

"Lucy?" He put his arms around her back.

"Natsu…all this time I thought I had you figured out." She replied. "But this is new…I never knew how much I meant to you until now. You are special to me…and I really care for you."

"Lucy…I'm really glad you do." He blushed again. "

"But if you really want to have me as more than a friend, you have to promise me that we keep this a secret between us. Mira would never let any of us hear the end of it if she found out."

He giggled. "Yeah, Mira can be a blabbermouth and she has a habit of playing cupid." He looked at her. "But I got it, I promise I won't tell another person."

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy smiled at him. "Now can we go somewhere else, it's getting a little cold."

He smirked. "Why don't I get you fired up?"

"Natsu…" she moaned.

"Just kidding…here, take my hand."

Lucy smiled. "Alright."

Natsu took her hand and they left the park and walked to her apartment.

Their blushing had stopped for the moment and for Lucy, she was relieved that there was no else around in the town at night, cause gossip would surely spread fast around the guild city of Fairy Tail.

Natsu had not stopped smiling, he had confessed his feelings and she responded in her own way. He cared and loved her and she did the same too, as long as they kept it a secret, they would make it their new-found relationship work.


End file.
